La Pantera and the Blue Moon Werewolf
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: Shadow - A girl with a curse she never wanted Grimmjow - Cursed because of his father. An unlikely pair that come together in their most desperate time of need. Kinda follows "beauty and the beast" but i didn't make it a crossover. Currently Re-Writing
1. Intro and Shadow Hunter

La Pantera and the Blue Moon Werewolf:

Keltic Arrancar

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and the Beauty and the Beast theme belongs to the original writer of the story as well as Disney (though I don't really consider it a cross over it kind of has a plot line and / or story line along those ideas, in a way…).

Introduction:

Blood scattered the area, arrancars fought against humans and werewolves against Hunters, all and all the fight was long overdue, though through the strangled cries of pain and of battle, there were two voices that were strongly heard. The strong shout of a hunter, having turned into his werewolf self, his fur brown, matching his hair, though he still looked more human than anything else, and the howl of a werewolf, not quite a full wolf like the others around, nor more like a human like it's opponent, like a wolf had learned to walk on two legs and had replaced its front paws for hands. Its clothes consisted of torn and tattered blue jeans and a shirt that was barely covering the creatures' chest.

"Ha ha ha!" the brown werewolf shouted as he brought the attention of the other fighters around them solely on their fight and theirs alone. "Did you really think that you could defeat a Hunter? You didn't stand a chance against me!"

"You'd be surprised!" the other creature shouted, standings at its full height of seven feet, only slightly shorter than the other werewolf. The creatures jet black fur a direct contrast against the white sand that they fought on. The dark brown eyes of the taller werewolf met shining gold, as rain began to fall, a rare spectacle in the desert of Hueco Mundo, the palace of Los Noches steadily having its shining white walls slicked from the water as it descended in great amounts from the sky, lightning and thunder joining the mix as the wind started wiping around the fighters, kicking up the sand in small dust storms. "You seem to forget that I too am a Hunter!" the black werewolf shouted into the wind, the natural elements around them reacting as if it was the black furred creature that summoned them, brought them into being by the creatures life force alone.

"You still cannot win this battle girl!" The brown werewolf shouted, its long fangs gleaming, and black and red blood coming from the open wounds along its body. The female werewolf laughed, rearing back to get ready to collide with its foe.

"You seem to forget!" the werewolf cried, its voice not like a normal females, its voice deeper, keeping to the legend that all werewolves are male, she being the only exception. "I have something, SOMEONE to fight for!" The creature charged forward, toward the other, lightning striking the sand around them, though to the female nothing else mattered besides one other person at that time. The lone creatures voice reached her ears from the perch on the balcony where he had been stabbed not even ten minutes before, his life ebbing away from his body, though he didn't care about himself, not since she came. The panther like arrancar watching over the creature that protected him, as he had once protected her. And then with a voice that was husky from battle cries and a body that was ready to die, the arrancar uttered three simple words, which would have meant everything to the black werewolf if she had heard.

"Be careful, Shadow."

… … … … … …

Chapter 1: Shadow Hunter

Tracks layered the sand in the vast desert of Hueco Mundo, a mere five miles from the grand city of Soul Society. The sets consisting of hollows– dead spirits taking an animal like form –, a couple horses, Hunters– the humans who hunt hollows and other cursed beings –, and a large wolfs, a werewolf to be specific.

The city of Soul Society consisted of four main Hunters: Aizen Sosuke and his band of swords-men and trackers, The Kurosaki Brothers; Ichigo and Shiro, and the Lone Ranger; Shadow Hunter. Each having a different idea of how to properly hunt hollows and cursed beings. Aizen Sosuke using blunt force to take down hollows and the werewolves that wandered the desert, letting his men do all the work but he himself dealing the final blow. The Kurosaki Brothers using a mix of power and stamina, knowing that their horses can last much longer in a chase than any hollow, though they often left the werewolf hunting to the Ranger. The lone female Hunter using a mix of speed, agility and power in her fighting styles against the werewolves and hollows that she hunted. She was known throughout Soul Society as the most fearsome Hunter, she received no mercy, and gave none.

Legends revolved around the girl about how she had became so violent in her killings, some saying that she was raised by the demons that hunted in the desert of Hueco Mundo, others saying that she made a deal with the gods to do their bidding in exchange for immense power. Each story was more unlike the next, getting more and more irrelevant to the girls hunting, tracking, defense and attack skills. Though, the very few that knew the girls real story, thought that it was, and is, the most unlikely of all, something that should never have happened, to begin with.

The Rangers name was originally Shadow Rakki **(A/N – Means "The Lucky Shadow")**, a single daughter born to two Hunters, the two's true names unknown, though their Hunting names were 'The Wolf Slayers', known for their defeat of the worlds' most powerful werewolf. Shadow was born on a rare blue moon, said to bring luck to the people born on the rising of the moon. The moon itself only came around once every nine years; it was a rare sight to behold, a full moon suddenly changing from a crystalline white to a jet blue. The Rakki's went out on the young girls ninth birthday to behold the sight, when the worst had happened. Shadow transformed into the most powerful werewolf ever known to mankind, her shape and size never before seen by anyone. Shadow killed her parents; it was an accident, the young girl obviously scared as well as in a great amount of pain from the transformation, causing her to act on mere instinct. Being not a full wolf version of a werewolf, she didn't understand how some parts of her body worked, now that she had a tail, but yet not being the full human version of a werewolf, she had trouble standing on two feet now that they were like the paws of a wolf. She didn't understand what she had become, something that didn't even have a name, something that was to eventually be called _'The_ _Blue Moon Werewolf'_.

For the most of eight years she lived as a normal human during the day light hours, acting like the normal tom-boy would, and at night she became the Ranger named Shadow Hunter, having changed her name right after her parents' deaths. And yet, during the four full moons of the month, she changed, her wolf side taking over, allowing her to become the wild animal that she craved to be, the Hunter, truly becoming the hunted…

Ichigo Kurosaki sat upon his horse, his twin brother next to him waiting for the sign from one of their closest friends and fellow Hunters. The blood that lay, scattered across the desert sand, were the colors of dark red and black, meaning that hollows were killed and one maybe two people were wounded. Though what shocked the boys most were the small dots of blue blood, the blood of a cursed being, slowly leading in a single direction. "Ya don't think dat Shadow actually got hit?" Shiro asked, looking at his older brother, his black and white eyes nothing like Ichigo's warm brown. "Do ya?"

The other Hunter bowed his head slightly, not knowing what to tell his brother. The nineteen year old too busy trying to tell just what happened during the grand fight that had obviously occurred during the night, then to answer his brothers' question. The younger, yet more powerful hunter having made it clear to the two brothers that they were never to hunt during the nights of the full moon, and now he finally understood why. "I don't know Shiro," the elder said, looking at his brother before turning to look at the horizon, the sun just having peaked over the mountains in the distance.

"HAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The howl didn't bother the two Hunters, the two having been use to it since they had started hunting with the Ranger, the twins having been around the Ranger long enough that they could recognize the difference between a random werewolf's howl and Shadows' own. The boy's knew that being around the area that Shadow was in was dangerous, especially right after sun rise, Shadow never really having liked being seen in her tattered clothing which revealed a little too much for her taste, which made her quite crabby, though there were also werewolves that transformed at will, as well as at the full moon, that would also hunt during the early morning hours as well as at night. The boys waited in silence for some time, watching the sun steadily rise over the mountains almost as large as the Himalayas. Though at the sound of hoof beats the two boys turned to their right, seeing the one person that they were waiting for.

The female stood at an even six feet, her clothes tattered like they always were after the night of a full moon, she walked with a sense of extreme pride and power, even though her body was layered with fast healing cuts and she was obviously injured by a sword to her left shoulder. Her hair was jet black, just like her name sake, and hung in a low and loose pony-tail, that didn't catch the shorter strands that hung in her face, and her body was built like an Amazon Warriors, extremely muscled, yet lean. Being mounted on her horse they couldn't clearly see the tattered clothes, the dull and mud encrusted blue-jeans, the torn and ratty red t-shirt, and the black chains that were wrapped around her neck, torso, and waist.

Though, the one thing that made the twins really respect and fear the female were the golden eyes that shone like the sun on a clear day. During the light hours they looked like a light brown, effectively hiding the young werewolf from the other Hunters that lived in Soul Society, the pupils round and wide, like a common humans. Though, at night, right after the sun went down, her eyes glowed gold, making her an easy target for the Hunters around town, especially Aizen Sosuke. The man so obsessed with Shadow becoming 'His Girl' during the day, and staying out of his way at night, so he can find and kill the werewolf with the slit golden eyes.

The villagers of Soul Society truthfully didn't mind the werewolf, even named Shadow's second form for its golden eyes, the elders calling it "Goruden Aizu" or "Golden Eyes". The cities inhabitance knowing full well that the werewolf would not hurt them if they stayed out of its way, and that the creature didn't want to shed their blood, but rather the creatures own kind, as well as the powerful hollows that haunted the night. Though what the villagers didn't know was that their favorite werewolf was also their favorite hunter, the adults and children all looking up to Shadow and her great hunting skills, they didn't care to notice that Shadow always came back in tattered clothes after the full moon.

The brothers smiled as the girl came into their hearing range, her muttering about how she'll kill the swords-man reaching their ears, making them chuckle slightly, though only slightly. The large golden horse, that Shadow was riding, trotted up to the brothers, the creature having been with the young werewolf for her entire life that the horse could run beside her during her hunts, and not be hunted or be known as a threat to the powerful cursed being. Upon seeing the twins the girl smiled slightly, her long and sharp canine teeth longer than any normal humans, able to tare through hollows' and werewolves' hides without a problem, not that Shadow ever had to while she was human.

"Hey boys," the girl said, her right hand keeping pressure on her left shoulder, where it was clear she was cut harshly by a sword, or a hollow's claws. Her voice like the rest of her was tough yet beautiful, having the rough sound of a fighter mixed with the slightly higher pitched sound of a proud and strong girl. To say that it fit her would be an understatement, a big understatement. The twins looked at her strangely, knowing full well that Shadow was a tough one; swords, claws, fangs and even death didn't stop the werewolf from doing what she did, hence why she was the only female in the Hunting business, as well as the top Hunter in the city. "You do know you didn't have to wait up for me,"

"And you know for a fact that we always do," Shiro smirked, his devastating lady-killer smile playing on his lips, though it never worked on Shadow, ever. The older of the twins had his horse trot over to the younger hunter, Ichigo obviously concerned for the young werewolf's health as he looked over the wound on her shoulder, seeing that the wound was already almost healed; only a thin scratch remained. The Hunter huffed his disapproval at the girls healing technique, and turned to head back to Soul Society, his brother and the werewolf doing the same.

The trip back to the city was short, all three of the horses having a great amount of speed and stamina. The Hunters having a little race to see which was the fastest, the young werewolf coming in first like she always did, seeing the brothers both had an Arabian horse, while the lone female had an American Quarter horse. The Arabians named Tensa and Zangetsu, both having a shining dark brown almost black pelt, while the American Quarter had a shimmering gold color, thus being named Huangjin **(A/N – Tensa belongs to Shiro, Zangetsu to Ichigo, and Huangjin means Gold in the traditional Chinese language, and the horse will be referred to a Jin too)**.

For being just slightly after sunrise, the streets were busy, many of the villagers getting up early to start their business, and others to go to school. The people of the town waved to the Hunters as they passed, some of the smaller kids even running up to the horses just to say hello to the well known people. The adults waved from porches, store windows, and even the top of buildings, shouting down their hellos to the high ranked Hunters of the city.

"Hey, Shadow, Ichigo, Shiro!" A voice shouted ahead of the group, the three looking up to see Karin, Ichigo and Shiro's little sister, riding on her brown Arabian horse. The Hunter to be looked excited to see her brothers alive, as well as her adopted sister mostly unharmed. "Aizen got back just a few minutes ago, he keeps going on about how he got a hit on 'Goruden Aizu'." The young female said, making quotes around the nickname of her adopted sister, the Kurosaki family knowing full well that Shadow was the werewolf of Soul Society.

"Really?" the werewolf asked, her voice having that 'you gotta be kidding me' sound to it.

"Yeah, though what did you expect?" Yuzu said, the youngest of the Kurosaki's riding on her white horse, the color so pure if it were any whiter it would have blinded the young werewolf. "He has wanted to catch 'Goruden Aizu' for some time," the young girl spoke again, making sure to use the name the elders gave to Shadow while out in the open.

"Great,"

"Where is he now?" Ichigo said, stopping Shadow's whining with a sharp glare.

"The bar, where else?" Karin shouted as she and her twin sister turned and went down another street, toward their home.

"Right," was all that was said as the Hunters turned in the opposite direction of the girls, in the direction of the bar called "13 Courts" located in the center of the thirteen areas of Soul Society that had founded it. As Yuzu and Karin had said, Aizen and his gang of pissed off, and drunken Hunters were there, like they usually were. The archers in the corner booth, the swords-men at the counter, the trackers scattered around the place like stars in the sky. Last was the leader of the bunch, the brown haired man was sitting on a chair that he had brought to the bar himself, his legs crossed, he was sitting there drinking tea while his men became drunk off of sake and beer.

"Hey Ichigo," Shadow said, huddling, behind the twins for a second, "Give me your jacket,"

"Why?" the elder asked, slightly confused. His eyes met the young werewolf's and he gave her a look of utter confusion before she said, lightly, into his ear.

"I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, dumb ass; you think someone would notice if I 'didn't go out hunting last night'." Shadow strained her words, making it clear to the elder that she needed his jacket, and she needed it now. The older male slipped off his jacket, but found that his younger twin had already given his to Shadow, making him huff as he pulled his own back on. The three then stepped into the bar, getting the attention of the other Hunters as they did so. Many of the men welcoming the others in with open arms, others looking at the female with a slight bit of jealousy, she herself being the only person to ever receive their leaders' attention, twenty-four-seven, on account that Aizen had always wanted the younger female to be his wife.

"Well, well!" Shadow said, looking down the line of boys to end at a silver haired male, and one of Aizens' best swords-men, Gin Ichimaru. "I heard that one of you got a hit on _Goruden Aizu_, is this true?" The girl joked, laughing along with Ichigo and Shiro at her cruel joke. The men laughed as well, not knowing the girls dark secret, and thinking that she was really just laughing at the thought.

"Yep! One of us got 'er!" Gin said, laughing, he himself having known that Shadow was Goruden Aizu for some time, Shadow having defended him and his girl friend Rangiku Matsumoto when they were still in their teens, and Shadow was still in her first year of being Goruden Aizu. Shadow often needed an insider in Aizens team, and Gin, as repayment to the deed, opted to be that insider, he himself often being the one that attacked Shadow while in her wolf form, knowing the places that would easily heal, even though it looked like a death blow. "In fact I did!" The silver haired male said, bringing out a small dagger that had a small amount of Shadow's own blue blood on it.

"Nice Gin!" Ichigo congratulated, his tone joking like it always was when he was talking to the older jokester of a male. "I'll buy ya a drink!" The tone continued to be cheery, something that wasn't usual after a night of the full moon, Aizens' team not usually seeing Goruden Aizu or anything else for that matter, the werewolf scaring away all the other hollows and werewolves, the 'unknown' female being the most powerful werewolf and the obvious leader of the rebel werewolf forces. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Aizen finally noticed Shadow in the crowd of Hunters. He stood from his chair and walked over to the counter to stand next to the only female in the bar. Aizen was twenty-six years old, almost nine years older than Shadow, who, to the werewolf's' misfortune meant that once she turned eighteen she was fair game to any of the men in the city, and sadly Aizen Sosuke was on the top of that list.

"Well, well, well," the male said, sliding up to the bar like the pro ladies man he was. The other men in the area slowly slipping away from the other mans' 'prey', the Hunter making it obvious that no one other than him could have the girl. "How are you doing, Shadow my dearest."

Shadow growled her disgust, sorely tempted to kick the guy in the nuts. Taking a much needed swig of beer the girl turned to face the man next to her. It wasn't as if she didn't like the guys' looks, he had a pretty nice body, and even she had to admit that, though she did so through clenched teeth. The male, in her opinion, had a weird sense of what was wrong and what was right. Not that she had any examples off hand; he just did stuff in the moment that made others look with awe and others with a sense of disgust.

"What do ya want Aizen," The werewolf growled, something that she often did in his presence. The male slinked an arm around the girls' shoulders, and in return Shadow threw them off with a noticeable bark. "Fuck off!"

"Afraid I cannot little one," the male said, slinking his arm right back over the girls' shoulders, making sure that the female would not throw them off again before he snuggled closer to his one-sided lover. "You are too cute and adorable."

"I wouldn't use those words to describe Shadow!" Shiro shouted from across the room, his yell then making a solid "you can say that again" from Aizens' men.

"Then how would you describe her?" the male growled, his voice alone making some of his men cower in fear of being fired.

"Oh, I don't know," Shadow started, a cue to the others to start naming some of her greatest faults. "I'm a tom-boy to the extreme,"

"She's also a slight hint of _**Lycanthropy**_** (A/N – if you don't know what Lycanthropy is you don't belong in this fanfiction!)**," Ichigo said, laughing slightly as the other men agreed without knowing the entire story.

"She has extreme anger issues," Shiro added in, elbowing his brother at the same time. "As well as _**Selenophobia**_" **(A/N – For those who don't know Selenophobia is a fear of the moon, in Shadows case the full moon, because she then has to transform into her werewolf form and risk killing people every night, though she is not afraid of the moon itself she is scared of the symbol it represents)**.

"As well as she doesn't like being touched," Gin added in, immediately making Aizen drop his arm from the girls' shoulder. "Not to mention she's the best solo Hunter in the Soul Society.

"Well the list could go on forever," the girl said standing, taking her bottle of beer with her, standing to her full height, and walking through the crowd to the door, Ichigo and Shiro joining her a minute later. "But we got a date with life." Without a second glance at Aizen, Shadow left the building, walking toward her horse with a movement that told the boys that she was going hunting again tonight, and she was going to kill something, and even she hoped that it would be Aizen.

… … … … … …

Alright that is the end of chapter 1, this is a lot longer that I thought it would be, sorry about that. So this may or may not be temporary, _**YOU READERS**_ have to tell me whether or not you want this story to continue, so let me know!

Thanks

Keltic Arrancar 


	2. Werewolf Howl

Alright everybody, at the request of my first reviewer, shadowsghost, I have decided to continue this story, as long as people still like it. In this chapter I will finally add the "Beast", and I'll explain some things at the end of the chapter so people aren't confused. So without further explanation, here is Chapter 2 of La Pantera and the Blue Moon Werewolf:

Chapter 2: Werewolf Howl

Snarls, that was the only thing that Gin Ichimaru could here as he watched his leader, Aizen Sosuke fight against his long time friend Shadow, or, in this form at least, Goruden Aizu. Even though the young female had made a solid attempt to escape the groups' traps, the solid sand explosion traps that the elder had laid had worked their inevitable magic. Shadow was trapped, and fighting for her life. Aizen swung at the female again, many of the men, though tough and use to seeing blood, cringed as Aizen's sword passed through the females hide yet again, leaving a wound that this time was fatal if left untreated. Many of Aizen's men cheered as Shadow was pushed to the moist sand that was slick with blood, her blood, Aizen standing over her, looking as though he was about to deal the death blow when Shadow suddenly swung her hand around, her claws tarring at the Hunters shirt, and through the skin on his chest and stomach, leaving a long scratch that would eventually scar.

It was then that Shadow made her move, adrenalin pumping through her veins; she pushed herself up onto her front and back paws and ran. The men were still captivated by how she was able to get a hit on their "great leader" to see that the werewolf they wanted to kill was getting away, at a sprint that was faster than what she normally ran. It didn't take long for the men to get on their horses and follow the girl, but Gin knew that they wouldn't catch her with the head-start she had, even if she was injured, she still had more than enough energy to last through the night, the silver haired male just didn't know if her wound would allow her to.

It was around the fifteenth mile that Shadow knew she had escaped from Aizen's teems grasp, though yet still she kept running, knowing full well that hollows would be attracted to the smell of her strong blood, wanting to devour her and add to their strength, and it didn't take long for that to happen. Hollows, stronger than gillians, appeared as though out of nowhere, their forms much smaller than the Menos Grande the werewolf usually was able to fight, and the amount of strength that radiated off them was much, much greater, so much so that Shadow knew if she got into a fight with them she would surely die.

The hollows were hunting her like a pack of wolves to a deer, herding her to go where they wanted or she would get bit in the process, though still Shadow fought on the run, nipping, clawing and biting at the hollows legs whenever she could get a clear shot, though eventually she was tackled and pinned by powerful limbs, being stared down by hungry and blood lusted eyes, the drool from the other creatures jaws dripping down onto the werewolves jet black fur, slicking it more than what her sapphire blue blood already had. The female couldn't help but growl at the hollows standing over her, her ears back against her skull, and her claws raking the ground next to her.

'_Shit,' _the werewolf thought, her golden eyes reflecting certain defeat, _'This wound,'_ the female looked down at the gaping wound raking through the side of her ribcage. Though it was healing faster than any normal human, who would have died by now from blood loss, it was taking much more time and energy to heal the three inch deep gash, and the long sprint from further harm had only taken a toll on the young werewolf. Though, as the female lay in the sand she heard a soft patter of paws, a great distance away but getting closer every second. It was obvious that whatever it was, it was very powerful, the seventeen year old easily feeling the creatures spiritual pressure, and it was obvious from the amount of pure blood-lust that shone through it, the creature was hunting. Yet at the same time, the smell of the creature was like that of a human, or perhaps it was just Shadows blood that was saying that.

So with the last amount of energy that the young werewolf had, Shadow tilted her head back and howled as loud and long as she could, the sound low at first then going higher, almost two octaves. It was a sound that screamed help, yet was so terrifying in itself that some of the strong gillians backed off from their 'almost' kill. Though soon after, the hollows attacked; their claws tarring at the werewolf's side, the already damaging wound only getting larger as Shadow started to change back into her human form. Her back arching to deal with the sudden shrinking of her spine, her skull reforming with a quick and loud snap, making the girl cry out in pure pain. It was a miracle that the girl was able to hear the steady sounds of paws running toward her, the growl of what sounded like a large cat, and the whimpers of the gillians that were surrounding the female as they were forced away, the creature obviously having heard the werewolf's call.

Though, Shadow was fading from consciousness, she had successfully transformed back into her human form, the gash on her side now much larger than before, turning from a three inch deep cut to a six inch deep hole in the girls side, the wound bleeding more than it did earlier, even while at a sprint. Closing her eyes Shadow knew that the creature she had called was much more powerful then the gillians that had been chasing her, perhaps it would see her as a threat and kill her, or consume her for her immense strength, she didn't know. It was clear to Shadow that the creature that had come to her rescue was obviously debating something, just in the way she hadn't felt teeth or claws tarring at her flesh as soon as the gillians had been scared off.

Shadow heard the soft thud of padded paws hitting the blood soaked ground underneath her, a clear sign that the hollow was standing over her, the smell of his skin and fur having a musky forest smell, even though there wasn't a forest for miles, the only one being Menos Forest which was clear across the desert on the other side of Soul Society. Shadow was also able to detect the smell of a cat, a panther, something that she had picked up on before but didn't truly know about until just now. The werewolf felt the sand next to her shift slightly, as if the creature had knelt down next to her, and in confirmation she felt a clawed hand brush her black hair away from her ear, and the sudden breath of a hunter touch her cold skin, warming it just slightly.

"Do you want to live?" The words were simple, something that she could easily understand in her state. Though, the velvet like voice made her shiver, it was obviously male, deep, but not that deep, a slight hint of a scratch in it, like he was still young, perhaps in his early twenties. It was a voice that said, simply and boldly, as if no one could question his authority, 'I am the LEADER!' Shadow opened her eyes; though her vision was blurry she could make out a strong blue haired male, a white crown-like mask on his forehead, and teal markings under sapphire blue eyes, that stared right back into her golden ones in sheer wonder. Shadow lifted her head just slightly, getting herself a better position that showed she was strong enough to take the male above her on, yet didn't give the older male a reason to kill her, at least just yet.

"Yes," was all that Shadow was able to say before she passed out, her strength finally fading from her battered and beaten body. The male above her took the girl into his armored arms, his long almost sky blue hair whipping in the wind that disturbed his kingdom. Looking south for a second before looking back at the girl in his arms, chuckling slightly as he took a step forward.

"So you're Goruden Aizu,"

~ Two Days Later ~

Shadow knew she had been asleep for quite some time, just seeing the sun peek through the closed blinds she knew by the rays' colors that it was near nightfall, though she didn't know if it was the same day that she had been saved by the creature. All that she did know was that her limbs hurt, and her wounds were bandaged, her high speed healing not being able to fully heal the large gash from the lack of food and sheer intensity of the wounds pain and damage to her ribs. Sitting up onto her elbows Shadow could tell that the wound on her side still had a ways to go before it would be completely healed, though like the fighter she was she stood up from the large bed, taking time to see where she was.

The room she was in was on the larger side, it had a bed and a couple dressers that looked as though they weren't dusted in years, there were pictures on the walls, of places beyond the desert of Hueco Mundo and Menos Forest, places Shadow had never been. And in the corner of the room, Shadow saw a small bookshelf, covered in books about war tactics, hollows and something that made Shadow gulp nervously, a book about how to kill cursed beings, most specifically WEREWOLVES. A small growl erupted in the females' chest, steadily rising to her throat, grabbing a small knife that was on the side table, Shadow moved to the door, hearing voices on the other side, her expert hearing catching every word that was spoken.

"I can't believe he let her live," one voice said, the sound of it light, yet masculine, and no emotion sounded through, as if the speaker didn't have any emotions at all.

"I'm not all that surprised actually," another said, the sound light and chipper, like a young girl, though at the same time it was like a teenage girl, perhaps Shadow's own age. "Grimmy's not a killer all the time, you know that Ulquiorra,"

"Besides," another female voice said, much more mature than the other, and just slightly deeper, "I think Grimmjow saw something in this one, he said that when he asked if she wanted to live she didn't whimper in fear,"

"She looked right up at 'im and said in a voice that had a lot of power to it," yet another voice spoke, a male and deeper than all the others, yet sounding as if the male didn't have a lot of sleep.

"Yes," the first male said, Ulquiorra if Shadow had heard correct. "She is quite impressive to look Grimmjow in the eyes and still have the guts to emit even a slight bit of power. Most people wouldn't do that Coyote,"

"You have a point there Ulquiorra," Coyote said, "but 'cording to Tia, she ain't a normal girl."

"He is correct," the lower sounding female said, "when I was bandaging her wounds, her power still showed threw, and she was close to death when Grimmjow found her yesterday. And when Nel touched her arms to hold her still whenever she struggled,"

"She growled at me," Nel said, her voice sounding slightly hurt, "Not to mention her blood looks exactly like Grimmy's! Sapphire blue," Shadow widened her eyes at the statement, out of all the werewolves she had fought, and commanded, she had never seen any of them bleed blue blood, as far as she knew she was the only one. So if what this female said was true, she wasn't the only one, and this 'Grimmjow' that they kept talking about, he was just like her.

"Tia, Nel," Shadow heard Ulquiorra say, bringing her from her thoughts, "I believe our guest is up," Shadow's eyes widened when the door she was leaning next to opened, her eyes laying on the four creatures that were gathered outside her door.

The first person she saw was a female, her skin a delicate chocolate brown, perfectly accenting her golden hair, her outfit consisted of bone like structures covering her neck, shoulders, arms, and legs, with skimpy coverings over her breasts, stomach and a short skirt. The second person was holding hands with her, his wavy brown hair reaching past his shoulders, his cream colored skin covered by a white jacket and black pants that both had grey fur covering most of the clothing. At his waist were two small pistols that were black and brown in color, one on each side, and a small mask fragment covered his left eye, tinting it a red color.

The third person was a female, with what looked like a ram skull on her head, her long green hair matching the shirt that covered her breasts, though the rest of the top half of her body was covered in armor, matching what was once middle age armor, though her bottom half was a large ram mixed with a horse, the fur just slightly darker than the girls tan skin.

The fourth person was what had Shadow shivering in a slight amount of awe and fear, the males' porcelain skin accented against the large black wings, and fur that covered the entire bottom half of his body and long whipping tail. White horns on his head made him look taller than what he really was, and his long black hair blended in well with the black fur on his bat-like wings. Though what made Shadow really fear him, just slightly was the gold on green eyes with dark green almost black markings underneath that made him look as if he was bleeding or crying.

It was easy for Shadow to tell who was whom, Tia was holding hands with Coyote, Nel was the other female, the red marking across her face giving her a child like look that would match her voice, and the emotionless face on the bat-like creature was enough to know it was the emotionless voice of Ulquiorra. Though what surprised Shadow the most, besides the fact that they weren't completely humans, was the way that they all looked at her, Tia and Coyote in a protective way, as if the girl in front of them was now a member of their family, Nel in a way that said 'Yay! Another person I can hang out with' and finally Ulquiorra, who's eyes displayed a range of emotions that reflected shock and awe.

Placing the knife in her back pocket, Shadow noticed just how dark the place was, the halls and rooms' lit by pure sunlight and candles, and even though the walls were painted a light color, they reflected a dark, almost black-grey. Shadow's golden eyes glowing like they normally did in the darkest of nights, the young werewolf's' eyes easily seeing things that normal humans didn't, the slight hint of sun that hit the walls even though there were no windows in the hallways.

"Goruden Aizu," the dark skinned one, Tia, stepped forward, her eyes meeting gold for a brief second before looking away, down at the darkened and dust floor beneath their feet. Shadow didn't know why she was acting like a subordinate member of a wolf pack, but she was still the same.

"Where the hell am I?" The young werewolf asked, her voice displaying a great amount of power within it even though the strong female was still having trouble staying upright without the wall for support, though she didn't show it.

"The desert of Hueco Mundo, at a castle called Los Noches," the bat, Ulquiorra, said, bringing the females attention to him, though when gold met green; the male didn't look away like the other had. Shadow was confused for a second, her facial features showing it, though just barely.

_'Did he just say Los Nachos?'_ she asked herself, before shaking her head slightly, as though to clear it, her hand grabbing the door as well as the wall next to her for support.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked, her eyes never leaving the bats, noticing the sudden connection between her and him when he responded immediately.

"Seventeen hundred hours," the male said, the werewolf noticing how he was using military terms for time, realizing that it was five PM. "Our leader wishes that you come for dinner, it will be served at eighteen hundred hours." Shadow nodded her head in acknowledgement, rather than in agreement to going to dinner. Ulquiorras' eyes narrowed slightly as he turned down the hallway, walking away with the other male, Coyote. The two females remained however, looking at Shadow with gentle eyes that made Shadow know they didn't hold any hostilities toward her.

"Um," the other female, Nel said, her voice much higher than any adult female Shadow ever knew. "Goruden Aizu,"

"Shadow," was the only thing the young werewolf needed to say, her stance immediately relaxing while in the other females presence. "You don't have to call me Goruden Aizu, my name is Shadow."

"Your name fits you," Tia said, her eyes meeting Shadow's and not looking away like before, obviously more comfortable with the sudden causality of the introduction. "My name is Tier Harribel, but I am called Tia, and this-" she said motioning to the other female, though getting cut off as the younger jumped it.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!" The green haired female said; making Shadow chuckle, reminding the werewolf of a little girl named Yachiru Kusajishi. "But people call me Nel."

"If I may ask," Tia said, having the courage to step closer to the werewolf, "our leader said that he found you in the middle of Hueco Mundo, why were you so far from the main city?"

"Well," Shadow said, leaning against the door frame, not wanting to show that she was still injured, "being Goruden Aizu I'm obviously hunted by Hunters and Hollows." Shadow chuckled, knowing that his was a social norm for her, and at the chuckle of the other girls she knew it was a norm for them as well.

The conversation went on for a while, the two arrancars, as Shadow had learned, eventually had to leave, leaving the werewolf alone yet again, opining her window to let in the last rays of sun before they disappeared over the edge of the desert. It was exactly at six that a knock came at her door, opining it to see Ulquiorra she knew he was there to take her to dinner…

…

"Grimmjow will you relax," Coyote said, watching his fearless leader pace around the large throne room, the cat like arrancar the most animal like out of all of them, except perhaps Yammy and Ulquiorra. The warriors long sapphire blue hair whipping slightly whenever the male turned sharply. The black paws and hands having extremely sharp claws that could easily rip through any hollows hide. The bleached white armor could only add to the awe inspiring spectacle that was his leader, the strong yet light metal reflecting whatever light was able to enter through the windows overhead.

"Shut up Coyote," the male growled, continuing to pace around the large throne room, the slight hint of a tap sounding every time his claws hit the ground.

"Grimmjow calm," Tia said, never having seen the other so tense since the curse was bestrode upon the army. Yet still Grimmjow paced, ignoring what his close comrade said before Nel joined him in pacing.

"She's a really neat chick Grim!" the female said, not seeing the look of annoyance from the blue haired male next to her. "She's really tough too! Did ya know that she was the one that took down the entire Toju gang!"

"Yeah I did," Grimmjow said with a huff, sitting down on his haunches in the middle of the room, many of his followers sitting along the walls, on the rocks that were layered around like chairs.

"She has blue blood Grimmjow," a voice said from the corner of the room, a long time friend of Grimmjows' Shawlong Kufang, his long bone like tail swaying just slightly behind him, his long claws only adding to the bug like appearance. "She may be the one,"

"Don't you think I realize that ass?" Grimmjow part asked part screamed at the other, his voice making some of the others cower slightly from the amount of pure strength that was in it. "I've been thinking about that ever since the bitch said that she wanted to fucking live!" Many of the higher soldiers sighed at Grimmjow's wording, knowing he was going to get nowhere with a girl if he acted like that.

"Grimmjow get your act together," Coyote said, surprising everyone as he stood strait and walked over to the panther like arrancar. "As one of the only arrancars in this place with a mate I think you should listen." He said, making Grimmjow's fluffy ears pull closer to his skull, normally he didn't let anyone talk to him like this, but frankly the male didn't have time to put the other in his place, not to mention what Coyote said was true. "For once in your life don't slouch, don't curse," Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue but closed it as the older male gave him a stern look. "And don't ask her if she wants to go hunting with you!"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Grimmjow asked standing up onto his back paws making his taller, close to the seven and a half feet mark, easily towering over most of the arrancars in the room. Though at the sound of the throne room doors opining, he sank back down to a sitting position, his ears against his skull and his armored tail wrapped around his body just slightly, showing everyone in the room he was nervous. Though when he only saw Ulquiorra enter he immediately took a crouching stance, his blue eyes locked with green.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" He asked, Coyote sighing in defeat as he went back to his sleeping spot. Ulquiorra said nothing until he was right in front of Grimmjow, his hands motioning to the others in the room to get ready to grab their leader at any second.

"She's not coming."

"WHAT?" Grimmjow screamed as he tried to get past Ulquiorra only to have almost five different pairs of hands reach out and grab him, holding him back for the time being. Tia, Nel, Coyote, Shawlong and a snake like arrancar named Cyan Sung-Sun had Grimmjow pinned back. The male was trying desperately to take a step forward, but failing time after time, cussing as he did so. "FUCK THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE NOT SHOW UP AFTER I SAVED HER FUCKING LIFE FROM FUCKING MENOS! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EVER DO ANYTHING FOR THAT BASTARD! THAT MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Grimmjow screamed as he was finally able to get away from his captures, bursting through the throne room door, effectively breaking it in the process.

Shadow had heard the bang of something breaking from her room in, as well as a roar that shouted "THAT MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" before that, obviously knowing that whoever it was, was talking about her. It wasn't long after that, that she heard the sound of shouting down the hallway, some of the arrancars obviously trying to stop whoever was coming after her. A second later there was an overly loud knock on her door, making the young werewolf flinch slightly from the noise, as well as the sudden twinge she felt in her side, having taken the bandage on her side off to look at the wound that lay there.

"Hey! Open the fucking door!" a voice said from outside, making Shadow chuckle slightly at the language used, reminding her of herself.

"Why should I ass hole!" Shadow shouted back, though quickly regretting doing so as her wound ached.

"Cause if you don't I'll break it down!" the voice shouted back, making Shadow growl slightly, not really liking the guy.

"GO RIGHT AHEAD IT'S YOUR FUCKING DOOR!" Shadow growled, her voice somewhat deeper than before, her eyes having already slit in the process of the shouting. There was a pause for a second, before the guy shouted again.

"DON'T THINK I WONT BITCH!" At this Shadow stood from her spot on her bed, taking a single step to the door before throwing it open, kicking an armored figure back, and pinning whoever it was against the opposite wall. Golden eyes meeting sapphire as Shadow growled in the males face, her abnormally sharp fangs glowing even in the dim light. Grimmjow however just stared in shock at the female in front of him, the amount of pure killing intent that she emitted was rival that of his own, and the werewolf that he saw behind her eyes was giving him the chills just from looking at it.

The werewolf leaned into the males ear, supprising all the arrancars around as she growled into their leaders ear, "Who exactly are you calling BITCH? Bastard?" Grimmjow growled at the female as she pushed herself away from the door, looking the girl up and down for a second. Her long black hair hanging in front of her face, though her gold eyes still shone like stars in the sky, her body more like a males than a females, and the wound on her side had reopened, making the panthers eyes soften slightly, just slightly.

"Ulquiorra," the male said, turning to the bat, "you can go." The male nodded, turning with his comrades back from where they had came, some giving the two a backward glance, but not questioning the authority of the panther. Once they were gone, Grimmjow relaxed slightly before turning to Shadow, who's arms were crossed over her chest. "May I take care of your wound?" He asked, his voice surprising the werewolf greatly, remembering exactly who the panther was.

Shadow nodded her head, allowing him to come into the room, sitting on the bed not a second later. The arrancar joined her after a second, his clawed hands careful around the wound, knowing one wrong move would only cause more damage. Grimmjows' tail swaying in back of him, occasionally wrapping around himself or the werewolf whenever she flinched, an obvious notion that he didn't mean to hurt her. After a bit of coaxing Grimmjow got Shadow to take her shirt off, once he was sure she was comfortable with him seeing her in a bra. It was then that Grimmjow saw the many scars that layered the young girls back, knowing that the female was still underage to have this many scars meant that she had many encounters with Hunters and hollows that had given her a great beating.

"Here," Grimmjow said, having bandaged the wound on Shadow's ribcage, he handed her a new change of clothes, defiantly larger than what her body build was, "These won't bother the gash, and I doubt you wanna be covered in blood."

"Heh," Shadow laughed slightly, looking down at the ground, knowing that this might have been the second time that this arrancar had saved her life.

"Would you like anything to eat?" The panther said, opining the door to Shadows room, before looking back at her.

"Sure," Shadow said standing up, and slipping on the pair of shorts and top that the arrancar had given her. "You know," She said as she entered the hallway with the male, "You never told me your name,"

"Heh," the panther laughed, his tail closing the door behind them. "Name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and yours?"

"Shadow, Shadow Hunter." Shadow said, a small smile hinting on her lips. "Grimmjow," she said, placing a hand on the males arm, effectively stopping him. "Thank you, for saving me." She didn't look the male in the eyes when she spoke, but the other knew that she was sincere.

"No prob asshole." Grimmjow chuckled, knowing full well that the girl would pay back the debt she owed him for saving her life, even if she had to stay with him forever.

"Who you calling asshole, bastard?"

… … … …

Ok, so here are some explanations:

Grimmjow is the "Beast/Prince" because before Aizen came to Hueco Mundo he was the "King" and it was really not much of a debate between him and Barragan, because Barragan is an old fart that wouldn't make this a good story line!


	3. Welcome to the Family

Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait, high school is fucked up, and I officially HATE psychology and boys who think I'll be their girlfriend!

But for those who have been bothering me to update, it will be going along much faster now that I have some time to do things, so without further ado, here is the third chapter to La Pantera and the Blue Moon Werewolf:

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

Grimmjow laughed slightly at Shadow's response to his statement, walking down the hallway to the main room of Los Noches in less of a mood then when he came to her room in the first place. His eyes catching how the infamous Hunter was breathing shallowly to ease the pain in her side, as well as limping slightly on her left foot, probably an ankle injury from two nights ago, the night they had first met. Shadow could easily see that the panther was eyeing her up, not in a sexual way, but rather as an equal, evaluating the extent of her injuries as well as her rate of healing, the female knowing full well that she would heal faster once she got some food in her.

On approaching the stairs leading to the main hall, Shadow noticed that the doors were broken along the hinges, knowing full well that she was the cause of the damage that Grimmjow had caused, not that she would say she was proud out loud, no she would never do that, at least not yet. She didn't know anyone in the area that well to openly admit it to, but the two female arrancars she had encountered earlier were definitely getting there.

Taking a step down the set of stairs Shadow grimaced slightly, the older male next to her immediately seeing her obvious discomfort, and he couldn't help it as a pang of empathy shot down his spine, knowing full well how bad some injuries could get. "Ya want some help?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes meeting the females, easily showing he was a little concerned over her, not that anyone would call him out for it.

"No," Shadow said, her voice not snappy like she normally would to Ichigo or Shiro if they offered their help to her, "Oh FUCK!" she said, suddenly remembering that her two adopted brothers would be worried over her safety since she didn't return home, the entire Kurosaki family probably thinking she was dead, or eaten by hollows. "I have ta git back ta town," Shadow said, spinning around to look for an exit when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not with that mother fucking wound you won't," Grimmjow said, his eyes burning with the respect of a leader, and his voice amplifying it, "gillians and other hollows would be on ya like rabid werewolves on a carcass, no offence." He added after a second, Shadow looked down, knowing what he was saying was true, her horse wasn't here, she had no way of getting back without walking, and if the stairs were trouble at the moment, running with others chasing her would be a death sentence. "We sent your horse back to town when it found you here with a note saying that you were safe, and for no one to come out and find you until you choose to return" the panther arrancar said, making Shadow relax slightly at the idea that her 'family' didn't have to worry now.

"Thanks," Shadow said, then turned and questioned, "but what color is my horse?"

"Gold" Grimmjow grinned, knowing full well that the female was testing him to see if he was telling the truth, "and on the saddle was a bag full of ointments only meant for werewolf usage, so I figured it wasn't just a stray." He said, grinning at the stunned expression of the young werewolf's face. The panther pleased that for once in his life his eidetic memory **(1)** came in handy.

"You went through my bag?" Shadow asked, not in the girly 'stay out of my stuff ass hole!' sense, but more of the 'why the fuck would you do that?' sense.

"I didn't, I could smell it, pine tree bark is a main ingredient," Grimmjow said, a smug smile on his face at remembering a fact in one of the many books he had read over his years. Shadow gave him a blank look, her jaw slacking slightly and her eyebrows cocked in an amused fashion.

"Dude, I'm a freaking werewolf and I can't even smell that shit!"

"You're use to it," Grimmjow said, taking another step down the staircase, and waiting for the female to follow at her own pace. Shadow grimaced as she took yet another step down, her hand immediately flying up to the covered bandage on her ribcage, eyes shut in clear pain. "Listen princess," Grimmjow said, finally tired of seeing the abnormally stubborn and tough female attempt to cover that she was injured, "the way you're moving it will take a couple years to reach the throne room-"

"What did you just call me?" Shadow asked, her eyes glowing in the darkened hallways, the emotions running through them being curiosity, anger, and slight amusement.

"Princess?" Grimmjow asked, clearly wondering what he said wrong. Shadow growled slightly, clearly not liking what he had said.

"Grimmjow, I have very few rules, and one is never, ever, call me babe, doll, sweet-heart, honey, or BITCH." Shadow said a growl in her voice. Grimmjow said nothing, though a slight chuckle escaped his chest as he turned to look at the werewolf in front of him.

"You said nothing about princess, wolf-girl-" he was cut off with a growl, Shadow flinging herself at him despite her wound, effectively grabbing him around the waist and tackling him to the ground, just a few feet from the bottom of the staircase. His armor make a slight clink sound as he hit the stone floor, the female using her momentum to carry her past him, and roll into a standing position just five feet from him.

"Well," Shadow groaned, shaking her head slightly as she leaned against a wall for support, "that's one way to get down the stairs." The female wobbled a slight bit, enough to let Grimmjow know that she wasn't injured, just dizzy at the fast move. Standing from where he landed, the warrior could hear the other arrancars just on the other side of the broken set of doors, laughing slightly at how such an entertaining female could do such a thing to make him mad.

"Come on princess," Grimmjow said, seeing how the female turned and gave him a pure death glare that could make anyone submit to her, feeling slightly proud of himself that he found the single loophole to what to call her. "Let's get you some food."

"What'cha got?" Shadow said, trying to hide the sudden growl from her stomach that Grimmjow easily heard, but chose to ignore.

"Food," Grimmjow laughed,

"A little more descriptive perhaps lug-nut," the werewolf said, walking up beside him, limp a bit more pronounced.

"Shitty food." Grimmjow said, his long canine teeth showing in the dim lighting. Shadow rolled her eyes as she followed the male, trusting him more than what she normally would, but it wasn't as if she could afford to be as cautious this time. Shadow made sure to stay behind the panther arrancar, displaying full subordination as she followed him, thinking it would probably be a good idea to not get killed just yet. "Rider," Grimmjow said suddenly, making the female look up from the floor, "why were you so far into the desert?"

"Do you know of Aizen Sosuke and his gang of thugs?"

"Sadly yes," the male said, stopping in his advances toward the door.

"He was the one that gave me that gash," the werewolf said, her hand instinctively moving toward her side, "He had me pinned for the first time in my life as a werewolf, I saw an opening and struck, then ran for it. Eventually hollows caught my scent, and I had to keep running deeper and deeper in, though the gash wouldn't have been as bad if I hadn't suddenly reverted back to my human form." She turned to look out one of the far windows that dotted the corridor, before turning back to the panther arrancar in front of her. "I'm anything but weak, I'd prove it but the wound wouldn't get better."

"I understand, Goruden Aizu" was all that Grimmjow said, and all that he needed to say for Shadow to know that she was where she belonged.

~ About 3 weeks later ~

Shadow growled from her spot close to Coyote, watching Grimmjow spar against Nnoitra, the mantis like arrancar the only one that matched Grimmjow for use of bad language, excluding Shadow herself. The werewolf having been welcomed into the odd army the moment she walked into the throne room almost a month ago, having found a buddy in Coyote, a mentor in Ulquiorra, chick-friends with Nel and Tia, and a rival in Nnoitra. Grimmjow still being the only one that called her 'Princess' no one else got that honor, well more so horror, nobody wanted to be on the other end of that death glare.

"Come on Grimmjow! Kick his ass!" Shadow shouted, noticing immediately that he seemed to get more of an adrenaline rush, pushing him to move faster, and hit harder. Nnoitra was stumbling for footing as Grimmjow continued to beat him, and beat him, and beat him, until finally, using his tail as leverage, the panther forced Nnoitra to the ground, his clawed hand at his neck.

"I'm sorry to inform you Nnoitra," Grimmjow said chuckling, "But you just died."

"Aw! Fuck!" Nnoitra screamed as the panther arrancar released him from his grasp, many of the others along the sides of the walls chuckling at how the two interacted so differently yet so similar. Grimmjow grinned as he made his way up to Shadow and his closer comrades, looking the Hunter up and down, the female's wounds having long healed, only a scar remained, another story among many that she had. Her midnight black hair was held back by a ribbon, but she had cut it considerably, reaching four inches past her shoulders rather than almost down to her waist, and as always the short strands that weren't long enough to get pulled back hung in her face.

Grimmjow sat down next to Shadow as two new competitors started a match, the male noticing how the female was tensed more than usual, but he knew the reason. It was the first night of the full moon, and Shadow decided that she would try to lock herself in a windowless room, so her wolf self wouldn't be tempted to come out, it would be a long and exhausting four days, but she could handle it. The werewolf had proven herself time and time again in the matches that were held between the arrancars, she often faced off against Nnoitra, Nel, Ulquiorra and even Coyote at times, and won easily, using skills that she had acquired through years of hunting and being hunted.

However what surprised Grimmjow the greatest was the fact that the female didn't return to the Seireitei after her wounds were fully healed, instead choosing to stay with the arrancars and still hunt at night like she always did, sometimes taking some of the others with her to show them better hunting grounds. Though a few nights she didn't return, probably to meet with others of her kind, Goruden Aizu being the leader of a group of Hunter Werewolves, ones that turned against their own kind to be closer to the humans they originally were, and this reminded Grimmjow of himself greatly, the leader of an outcast group that was not only hunted but hated.

"You gonna battle tonight?" Grimmjow asked the female next to him, his eyes never moving from Yammy battling against Szayel.

"Nah," the female said, "I have ta save my strength for tonight, first fucking full moon." The irritation in her voice was clear; anyone listening to the conversation would have been able to tell that she hated her wolf form with a burning passion. Grimmjow didn't say anything as he just thought about what she said, knowing many legends about how the female came to be a werewolf, some saying that she made a deal with the devil, others saying she made a deal with god, and others still saying her mother was bitten when she was still unborn, and thus she was born a werewolf. Grimmjow knew for a fact that she wasn't born a werewolf, the legends of Goruden Aizu only having been around for a little less than eight years, meaning the curse started affecting her at least nine years ago. He also knew that the female wasn't one to make a deal with the devil, she hunted to kill hollows and other creatures, but she didn't make a deal with god, the female having told him herself that she didn't believe in any gods.

The panther knew it was too early to ask how she became a werewolf, she trusted him, yes, but not enough for that information just yet. But the funny thing was that Grimmjow trusted her more than most of his comrades in arms, more than some of his closest friends, yet if she were to ask what happened to him, he knew that he wouldn't wish to talk about it, so it was probably the same for the female. So the arrancar kept his mouth firmly shut on the matter and turned back to the fight at hand, seeing that Szayel had beaten Yammy through a battle of wits rather than strength.

"I'm gonna head up now," the female said, hopping to her feet as the two fighters below laughed at their poor excuse for a win and loss.

"Want me ta come with?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes locking with the females eerie gold, "I could keep ya company."

"No, I'd rather you not," the female said, rubbing some dust out of her eyes, "If I do transform I don't need the guy that saved my life in danger." She said smugly, a slight grin on her face when she mentioned the time that the panther arrancar saved her from gillians, the two of them becoming quite close over that fact alone.

"Alright Princess," Grimmjow said a slight smile on his face, though it immediately disappeared once he turned away from her, "be careful." Shadow smiled as she walked away from the arrancar, stepping around others on her way out before Nnoitra grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey there Goruden Aizu," he said, turning the female around to face him, "wanna face me again?"

"I'd rather NOT, Nnoitra." Shadow growled, her patience thin around the time of the full moon, "Now let me go,"

"What if I don't want to?" Nnoitra said smugly, a grin plastering on his face. Shadow growled, her eyes slitting into their wolf form, making her look much more animal like as she suddenly snap-kicked Nnoitra into the center of the room, making the previous competitors evacuate the premises, and the mantis arrancar yelp in pain at the shot to his ribs.

"Ya shouldn't have said that," an arrancar shouted, Shadow stepping into the 'ring' with her claws out and fangs protruding from her bottom lips. She didn't get within the five foot mark when Nnoitra swung at her, making Grimmjow, Nel and Tia stand from their seats as she was cut along her left shoulder.

"Nnoitra!" Grimmjow shouted, about to jump down from his spot along the wall when he saw the glint that was in Shadow's eyes, a glint he hadn't seen since he called her a bitch the first night that she had stayed at the castle.

"Stay out of this Grimmjow!" the werewolf shouted, making others along the walls edges slink back further as she swiped at the mantis arrancar, leaving a long scratch along his cheek as he pushed her against the wall, two of his many arms pinning her there as he hit her in the gut. "Ah!" the female called out in clear pain as Grimmjow took an unconscious step forward, though with a sudden twist of her body, Shadow landed a solid kick to the arrancars midsection, sending him clear across the room, a large crack flowing up the walls of the massive room, stretching around the corners up into the windows that gave the room light.

"Fuck you Shadow!" Nnoitra growled, obviously having ended the short fight with his outburst, the others around the room relaxing slightly as the female visibly slouched.

"You're the one that started it asshole," she growled, pushing some of her long hair out of her face. The sound of a creak made, Shadow look up, seeing the visible line that ended above her head, and continued to pass Grimmjow, her eyes suddenly widening and slitting dangerously at what she saw. Grimmjow and the others saw the fear that suddenly entered her eyes, all of them turning around to see what she was so afraid of.

"Oh shit," was all Grimmjow said, his sapphire blue eyes seeing the large gap that was created because of Nnoitra's little trick on Shadow. The dark blue-almost-black night sky didn't have any stars, clouds shining slightly by the single source of light.

The crystalline full moon, which shone perfectly through the wide gap, not getting caught by Grimmjow's figure as the light hit Shadow's eyes,

Gold eyes that did not belonging to Shadow.

Gold eyes that belonged Goruden Aizu, the black werewolf's.

… … … …

Alright, cliff hanger to leave you wanting more! Mwahahahaha!

Alright here is some stuff that you might not know:

**Eidetic Memory is similar to Photographic Memory, but rather than just being able to remember visual information, the person can remember sound, smell, taist and other information as well**


	4. The Midnight Werewolf

Chapter 4: The Midnight Werewolf

**Thum-Thump**

Pain, suffering, loss

**Thum-Thump**

Blood, hunger, thirst

**Thum-Thump**

Murder, death, capture

**Thum-Thump**

Adrenaline, pleasure, freedom

**Thum-**

Shadow looked up at Grimmjow, the rush of emotions running through her head not even being fully recognized like they usually were on a night of the full moon, his sparkling sapphire blue eyes meeting stunning gold in a split second, his white armor making the moonlight coming in from the wide gap shine even brighter, if it weren't so terrifying in that moment, it would have been beautiful. Every arrancar in the room was in panic but him, not wanting to deal with a werewolf on a rampage they all scattered, heading up to their rooms or to ground that Shadow couldn't normally reach in her human form.

_'Yeah, run, hide do anything you want, I'll enjoy the hunt, I'll enjoy killing you.'_ Shadow thought as her eyes caught Nnoitra running for the hills, a growl ripping through her throat, low pitched at first then growing in pitch and volume, until the entire throne room was filled with the haunting sound. Grimmjow was still looking at the female on the ground, his eyes slightly widened with shock, _'I'll enjoy hunting YOU, arrancar, a true game of cat versus wolf,'_ Shadow chuckled darkly, her golden eyes narrowing as she smirked, long canine teeth glowing in the eerie moonlight, Grimmjow not having moved despite his instincts screaming at him to run, he let a single word escape from his lips.

"Shadow,"

_**PROTECT**_

**-Thump**

Shadow ran, snapping out of her blood-lusted trance she burst through the doors of the throne room in a sprint that was faster than anything she had done in her life, she could hear the others shouting after her, the sound of paws, feet and shoes on the stone floor attempting to follow her but failing, she could hear the moon calling for her to change, to transform and become the wolf that hunts in the night, to claim a wicked soul in sacrifice to it.

'_Not them,_' Shadow thought, hearing the clink of her horses hooves coming toward her, to take her into the desert, '_Not the arrancars, anyone but them,_' with a flash of gold, her horse was running beside her, matching the werewolf's pace so that the female could mount easily. Shadow's right hand grabbing the reins and her left grabbed the saddle as she jumped up onto the back of Huangjin in a single leap, her feet finding the spurs on instinct alone as the gold horse galloped into the desert, the silver light of the full moon catching his fur, and Shadow's skin, making it break out into shivers wherever the rays made a direct hit.

"SHADOW!"

'_I'm sorry Grimmjow,_' the female thought, the shout reaching her ears, allowing her to hear the hurt that was in it, the confusion, and the wonder, '_I can't put you and the others in danger,_' Shadow yelped in pain as she felt her left shoulder dislocate, one of many breaks and dislocations that would take place during the transformation to come. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold off turning, how long she could control the hunger of the first kill, how long she could keep a collar on the beast inside her, but the sudden growls and snarls of hollows had her opening her eyes to see the same pack of hollows and gillians that had followed her out into the desert the night she had barely escaped from Aizen's grasp, panic seeping into her very core as she felt one of them nip her leg, and a few of the others go for her horse.

"Come on Huangjin, show 'em what yur made of!" the female shouted, her voice deepening to the darker sound of her werewolf form, a sound that usually made men run for the hills and women scream in terror if they crossed the creature when she was angry, but the horse pushed itself to go faster, ignoring the bites and growls of the hollows around him and running at an all out sprint deeper into the desert, hoping to lose the pursuers, but to little avail as a bird like hollow knocked the horses rider to the white sand below, pinning the female in its talons, as the others attempted to take a bite of the powerful being, only to shrink away as the female howled in sheer pain from the transformation she was holding off.

The trained Hunter knew as long as she was surrounded by hollows she couldn't transform, the effort and strain from it would put her in a huge disadvantage, her weak spots would be exposed and just the amount of time it took to transform was so great that she would be dead the moment she started, yes she could handle a few while she was transforming, but not as many as there was now. Another pained shout escaped from Shadow's chest as she openly grimaced in pain, she had been holding the transformation for too long, and if she didn't find a safe place soon Shadow knew she would be killed, if not by the hollows and gillians, but by the moon and the transformation itself. A bark from a hollow had the werewolf turning to see a dog like gillian launch itself at her, obviously tired of waiting for its meal to finally start its painful transformation, Shadow closed her eyes, knowing full well that if she dodged she would be thrown at the other hungry hollows and to fight would end up in her starting her transformation, the only thing left to do being to take the hit and hope for an opening to run.

But the hit never came.

A familiar roar reached Shadow's ears right before she was about to be tackled by the gillian, a white blur hitting the hollow mid-leap and tackling it to the white sand below, sand that matched the armor along the creatures body exactly, and the long blue hair wiping in the ever present wind of Hueco Mundo told the werewolf exactly who had came to save her.

**Thum-Thump**

"Shadow get behind the tree," Grimmjow shouted, his sudden attack leaving an opening to a dead chalky white tree, like so very many in the desert, with a small drop behind it for cover, just enough for the werewolf to go through her transformation safely, "Go, NOW!"

**Thum-Thump**

"Shadow come on!" Tia shouted over the roars of the sudden appearance of arrancars, Ulquiorra and Starrk by Grimmjow's side in seconds, taking down the lager more powerful foes as the girls attacked the lower ranked ones, Tia trying to pull the werewolf into the cover of the drop before she would start transforming. Shadow ran to the tree, finally allowing the moon to have its way, her spine snapping with a crack that was louder than thunder in a sudden rain-storm, closely followed by the shout of Nel as she took down a gillian that came to close to the werewolf's hiding spot.

**Thum-Thump**

"SHIT!" Shadow shouted at the same time as Coyote, feeling her legs break, taking her down to all fours as Starrk was tackled by the same bird hollow that dragged Shadow off of Huangjin, the werewolf's claws sharpening at the urge to kill the hollows that were harming her brethren, caretakers and friends.

**Thum-Thump**

"Ulquiorra watch your left!" Tia shouted over the sound of Shadow's pained yelps, the demon like arrancar narrowly dodging an attack from three gillians as the female in the ditch felt her fur growing in, a sensation like a thousand needles plunging into every cell in her body, her calls of distress muted as her ribs cracked, making room for her larger organs, and her breathing hitching for a second as her lungs stopped working while they expanded to fit the needs of the larger being the moon was creating.

**Thum-Thump**

The sound of shredding fabric filled the air as Shadow's clothes tore to fit her new body, the rips along the seams and edges, her jeans pants ripping into shorts, her top barely covering her breasts and her boots and gloves falling to pieces on the white sand below, her transformation almost complete.

**Thum-Thump**

"Grimmjow look out!" Nel shouted, making the werewolf look up, her vision still cloudy and her bones still cracking back into place as she saw four dog adjuchas hit Grimmjow on all sides, biting and clawing at his armor, trying to find a weak spot, and finding none, the fight between the five looking as though Grimmjow would win until one tackled him from behind, sending him into the crystalline white sand as it dug its ivory fangs into the panthers right shoulder, it's teeth breaking the tough armor like a toothpick and biting into Grimmjow's flesh, the sound of blood gushing onto the sand was deafening, the hiss of a stuttered breath, the crack of a bone, and a shocked heartbeat fluttering for a moment all happening within a millisecond, then, softly, almost an inaudible sound among the other battles, the growls of gillians and hollows, the shouts of Grimmjow's name and her own heartbeat, Shadow heard something else.

**Thum-**

A soft whimper of pain, a whimper that escaped from Grimmjow's chest as he lay, still pinned beneath the four other dog-like adjuchas that were biting into his flesh.

**-Thump**

Growling and snarling filled the air in a mass of flying fur, skin and scales, the massive werewolf ripping the adjuchas off of Grimmjow's back, her claws digging into its flesh, her fangs dripping with saliva and her fur standing on end. Shadow's almost seven foot figure towering over all the arrancars, gillians and hollows that were fighting, the midnight black fur tinted a blue color from the full moons light, her thighs only slightly covered by the torn jeans that now didn't even reach her knees, while her shirt was only intact over her breasts, the rest left in shreds that didn't even cover her stomach and shoulders, her long tail just barely touched the ground, and her skull had reformed to be more like a wolfs, the long snout complete with sharp, crystalline fangs, fluffy ears, and large, devastating golden eyes, accented perfectly by slit irises.

The gillians and adjuchas all looked at Shadow, the arrancars backing away slowly as the werewolf brought the dog-like hollow to her face, letting loose a bark combined with a fierce growl before flinging the creature aside, her form crouching over Grimmjow as he attempted to get up, his right arm dangling at his side, obviously dislocated or even broken from the bite to his shoulder. The hollows all attacked at once, the blurs of fur, feathers and scales all colliding in a mass of growls, yelps and howls, the mighty black werewolf ripping every single one to shreds, pieces of flesh and bones scattering around the female and the arrancar she was protecting, blood seeping into the white sand, staining it ruby red and onyx black as the crowd began to thin, the weaker hollows running from the fight, knowing that they would die if they attempted to attack the powerful werewolf, while the stronger adjuchas and gillians met their demise at the claws of the skilled creature, once the hunted now the hunter.

It took only a few minutes before the carnage was over, the remaining hollows and gillians obviously knowing better then to mess with a full grown and extremely pissed off werewolf, they scattered into the desert at top speed, not wanting the creature they feared to come after them for its next meal, not that Shadow would have. Her tribute to the moon having been filled she was now in control of her body, the blood craze that the orb above made was over powering, something that no werewolf could ignore, the lust for blood that was built up over the course of a month of hiding was a release for most of her kind, but for Shadow it was the most stressful. Sure it felt amazing once she had killed, but the idea of accidently killing someone was always on her mind, especially after what happened at her first transformation.

"Shadow?" Tia asked, she and Coyote approaching the young werewolf with caution, they had not faced many werewolves in their time in the arrancar army, so they didn't know exactly how long a blood craze could last, but at the look of calmness in the creatures' eyes, they knew it was safe. There were times where the girls voice would drop dangerously in tone, allowing her wolf side to show through, but this was something completely different, her tone matched that of a young man. All werewolves were male, females never survived the change, ever, the sheer size difference was huge, so for males it was easier to survive, but Shadow's form was larger than any werewolf in the desert, she was known for being the largest, most brutal, and most skilled.

To the arrancars, her boyish human form suddenly made sense.

"S-Shadow," Grimmjow's voice was stuttered, his entire body paler than average from the large amount of blue blood he had lost, "heh, w-well that was i-interesting,"

… … …

You can say that again Grimmjow,

Well, I'm planning on releasing the next chapter around this time next week, give or take a day or two because of homework.

Just letting you guys know I do work faster if people review, so let me know what you think!


End file.
